Eleanor Chevalier
Eleanor "Ella" Chevalier (nee. Ainsworth) is a Pure-Blood witch who was born on 12th December 2056. She was born and raised in Cornwall, England with her mother, father and younger brother. She moved to France and attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for four years, which she hated, then she finally transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after getting kicked out of the school. Ella discovered relations to the Malfoy family during her fifth year of Hogwarts, however she doesn't speak to many of them other than Trixie. She met Aiden Chevalier in 2071. The pair dated up until 2078, until Aiden proposed. The couple married a year later and have had three children; Samuel Chevalier, Olivia Chevalier and Andrew Chevalier. Ella currently is employed in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries. She has the title of 'love specialist' which is not something she would've ever considered herself to be. Eh, it would pay the bills. Biography Early Life Eleanor (who will only answer to the name 'Ella'), was brough up in a small town in Cornwall, England with her mother, father and younger brother. They are a Pure-blooded family but are very accepting of all kinds of magical folk, so Ella went along with it and really didn't care for muggleborns. Ella had a relatively happy childhood, but never got to know her extended family. It was always kept between the four of them. When Ella was eleven years old, the family moved to France where she could attend Beauxbatons Academy. Her parents thought that this would be the best place academically for their daughter, and they were right. Ella was a top student but she was not happy with the school. When she was kicked out, it sent a rift between her and her parents. They were expecting a golden child but she was turning out to be a nightmare. Though, she did get closer with her little brother, Edward. When they moved back to England when Ella was fifteen, Edward was six. It was lame that she would be finished with school before he was to begin, but Ella vowed to help him out with any spells he needed. A few years later when Edward started, he was sorted into Gryffindor house. Education at Beauxbatons 'First - Fourth Years' Ella always knew that she would hate school, but Beauxbatons was something that she didn't really expect to detest so much. She was instantly a loner, who was frequently picked on for being quite a moody person, as well as her very different version of the uniform. Her parents couldn't quite afford the silky robes after paying for the big move to France. However, they managed to get it for her second year. Ella kept to herself and didn't care for others at that place. She was also a trouble-maker, it was her way of trying to get out of the place. Ella had many enemies at this school, but two were particularly in her bad books. Savannah Conrad and Nekoda Russell. Their mission in life was to make Ella as miserable as possible, and back in those days, she rarely stood up for herself. They are also how she adopted the nickname 'thing', too. Unbeknown to her, Ella managed to reach her fourth year at Beauxbatons, but enough was enough. She was going to be the biggest mischief maker there for her one way ticket out. On her own, she broke into the Potions Professor's office and stole ingrediants for a Polyjuice potion. After brewing it, using it to trick a student she disliked, then revealing herself, to Ella's happiness, she was kicked out of the school for good Education at Hogwarts 'Fifth Year' Ella has always been a very glum and moody personality, and her first day at Hogwarts was no different. She had met a few new people in Diagon Alley, including Patrick Dubois, but hadn't made any particular bezza friends as of yet. On the Hogwarts Express, Ella was lucky enough to share the journey with Trixie Malfoy, a girl who she disliked from Beauxbatons. The two got talking where they bickered and argued, until they came to the resolution that they were related. Ella's uncle Bill, who she hasn't seen for years, secretly married one of Trixie's aunties. It shocked her that she was related to the posh, arrogant Malfoys, but she soon learned to accept it. On the train journey, she also met Vanessa Campbell and Aiden Chevalier, and also Patrick, of whom she had met before. As of now, Ella only liked the two guys that she had met. The girls were annoying. Immaturity got the better of Ella and her friends in their fifth year. The group had got closer, and Ella began dating Patrick, despite having slight feelings for Aiden. In a bid to make Ella and Patrick jealous, Aiden and Vanessa formed a fake relationship, and their endeavors somewhat succeeded. Ella and Patrick's relationship became very rocky and they were arguing all the time, neither of them trusted each other. And the penny dropped when Ella kissed Aiden whilst at Hogsmeade. She kept it a secret for a while, because she didn't want to break up with Patrick, but she finally burst, resulting in a huge fight between Aiden and Patrick. Around about the same time as all this drama, Ella had heard that her worst enemies happened to be moving to Hogwarts. Savannah Conrad and Nekoda Russell. Ella HATED these two, and was fuming mad that they would be joining her here. To make it worse, she had heard that Savannah was hoping to get her ex boyfriend back, who was Aiden. It only made Ella like him more. The pair talked, and eventually began dating before the term ended. 'Sixth Year' Ella's sixth year was just as dramatic as her fifth. She began on a high, because she was dating Aiden, howev er, Savannah was still there, causing her life a misery. And she was still pining over Ella's boyfriend. They argued daily until it broke out into a massive physical fight. Ella left the fight with a trip to the hospital wing, a broken nose, and a scary detention with Professor Lafay. All the drama caused an Aidella fight, and they briefly broke up. Aiden started dating Savannah in a matter of days, so Ella formed a plan to date a guy called Gasper. It was a fake relationship, a way to make Aiden and Vanessa jealous, (Gaspar liked Vanessa but was dating Patrick). It didn't last very long, and Ella ended up dumping Gaspar and coming clean with Aiden. A few days later, Aiden broke up with Savannah and began dating Ella again. It was clear to both of them that they were completely in love with each other and they shouldn't be apart anymore. Ella had a nice last few months at school, until the end of term. Aiden, and most of all her friends were graduating this term. It made her feel a bit rubbish, but she soldiered on. One year to go! 'Seventh Year' Ella's final year at Hogwarts was a quiet one for her. Aiden, Patrick, Vanessa, Savannah and Nekoda had all graduated and she had nothing to do. Apart from talk to Trixie... The year was mainly focussed on her studies after she got very average grades on her OWLs. She revised and did all the homework, until all exams were cancelled by Lord Borr. You'd think she would be happy about it but she was NOT! She worked hard for nothing. Quietly and happily, Ella graduated from Hogwarts and was ready to take her qualifications further. She was interested in animal care above all else. As well as spending time with Aiden. After Hogwarts 'Aidella break-up' As soon as Ella graduated from Hogwarts, she began spending all her time with Aiden. It wasn't good for them because they needed time to get their career plans sorted out. Aiden wanted to be an Auror, but Ella was not happy with that. She knew that it meant long trips away from home, possible life threatening conditions. Nope. She wasn't having it. One evening, the argument reached its climax and resulted in a break up. Ella moved back in with her mum and dad, and officially went off the rails. She met a guy called James, who was a complete messed up person. He got her into all sorts of things such as smoking, alcohol and drugs. It wasn't until Aiden had finally seen her in this state that they began talking again It was clear to both of them that they were miserable, so they worked out their differences and Ella finally apologized and accepted Aiden's career choice. As a make up gift, Aiden whisked Ella away to Hawaii, and the pair returned to being just as strong as they were before. Since their make-up, Ella then decided to take a few Sunday classes, so that she could re-take her NEWT exams. They were cancelled during her seventh year, and she feels that now is a good time to get them up before she goes for a job. 'Marriage and Children' Ella moved into Aiden's flat in 2078, after she spent practically every day there anyway. Even though she practically lived there, it felt weird for her for it to be official. She was finally settling down with Aiden and it was very strange. On the day that all of her stuff was moved in, Aiden upped their relationship even more. He proposed. Ella was shocked but in a happy way. She said yes, and they planned their wedding for 2079. It was a relatively large ceremony with all their friends from school and family from both sides. After settling down as a happily married couple for two years, Ella fell pregnant with their first child. It was completely out of her comfort zone, and she couldn't actually imagine herself being a mother. Throughout the nine months, Ella became VERY moody and hard to live with, but Aiden managed. 10th Februrary, 2080, Samuel Chevalier was born. The moment was the most happiest moment of both of their lives, despite Ella developing slight baby blues for the first year of his life. She wasn't emotionally prepared for being a mother and always worried about doing things wrong. With the support of Aiden and a counceller, Ella pulled through - and just in time! When Samuel was two years old, Ella became pregnant again! Ella and Aiden were much more ready for their next child. They had gained plenty of experience from taking care of Samuel, that they were prepared completely this time. They found out at the 6 month period that it was a girl, and Ella was over the moon. Samuel had always been a daddy's boy and he always found his father more cool than his mother. Hopefully their daughter would be one to hang with Ella for a bit! When Olivia Chevalier came along on 8th August 2082, the pair noticed that she was the child that resembelled them both the most. Her hopes were wronged, because Olivia was also a daddy's girl. When Samuel was five, and Olivia was three, Ella and Aiden felt it was time to have their third child. And this time, it was planned. 31st December 2085, Andrew Chevalier was born and Aidella decided that they didn't want anymore children. Three little angels was enough. Much to Ella's happiness, Andrew was much more of a mummy's boy as opposed to the other two. Once the trio of children passed toddler age, Ella realized how protective she was over them. Growing up, she was never a maternal person, so it shocks her how much she cares. Three healthy children and a lovely husband, Ella was the happiest woman on the planet. Physical description Ella is slim and medium height, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her eye colour is something that she inherited from her mother's side of the family and they are definitely her best asset. Her style of clothing is relatively dark clothes, she doesn't make too much effort but likes quite short dresses on certain occasions. Personality Ella has always had slight mood problems, and that hasn't changed to this day. It all started from quite bad bullying when she attended Beauxbatons Academy, which ultimately, caused her to hate school as well. Even when she began Hogwarts, she automatically hated it. During her pre-teen years, Ella was very secluded and quiet, rarely opening up to anybody. But as soon as she transferred to Hogwarts, she decided that it was time to truly stand up for herself, whenever it was needed. Obviously, this caused an argument with almost everybody she spoke to, because Ella Ainsworth takes absolutely no nonsense from nobody. In the past, she had also been known for excessive pranking, although she did stop that when she transferred. Ella makes acquaintances as opposed to friends. Even though she wasn't as she when she moved to Hogwarts as she used to be, people tended to instantly dislike her. Omce she had Aiden, however, she didn't care at all. He was the one person who she could truly be herself with. They have an odd relationship, where Ella usually wears the trousers. She is TOUGH, and always will be. Relationships 'Aiden Chevalier' Ella has known Aiden since she started at Hogwarts in 2071 when they both boarded the Hogwarts Express together. She thought he was kinda cute straight away, but the confidence of Patrick Dubois caught her attention a bit more. The pair starting dating, causing a rift between the group of friends. Months passed through their relationship, and Ella was having trouble with her own feelings. The day Aiden kissed Ella in Hogsmeade changed it all. She now wanted Aiden, but she also wanted to keep Patrick. Many confrontations later, Ella finally chose Aiden. It was going swimmingly, until Aiden suddenly broke up with her because he had comittment issues. It hit her like a bus when he then dated Savannah. A few fake relationships later, Aidella rekindled their romance and continued to blossom. Since graduating, Aidella have only had one slip up in their relationship and are now going strong as husband and wife, and three children. Ella adores Aiden, but hates his career choice. From being an Auror, Aiden has had a very serious accident where he almost died. Ella sat at his side the whole time as her world was beginning to tumble down beside her. Thankfully, he pulled through and managed to save Ella from a lifetime of depression. Aidella are meant to be together, and he is the only part of going to school that Ella is actually greatful for. 'Patrick Dubois' Patrick was the first out the group of friends that Ella met. They met in Diagon Alley and took an instant interest to each other. It didn't take long from the beginning of term for the two to hook up. They were dating for a good few months, until Ella cheated on him with Aiden. Patrick was furious, even know his true feelings rested with Vanessa Campbell. The pair split up but remained good friends. After he graduated, he became best friends with her Aiden, so they see each other all the time. 'Trixie Malfoy' Ella never liked Trixie. They went to Beauxbatons together for a brief period of time and Ella always saw her as snobby miss perfect. On the train journey to Hogwarts in her fifth year, it was revealed that the pair were related. Cousins. It took her by surprise and she hated the thought of being a Malfoy, and she constantly reminded Trixie of this. Over the years, she became more accepting of Trixie and adapted to her irritating habits. The two are really close now, however Ella still doesn't get along with the rest of the Malfoys. And in recent years, it seems that both girls are caught up in their personal lives to keep in constant touch. 'Vanessa Campbell' Vanessa is another person that Ella did not immediately like. She was always after her boyfriend at the time, Patrick. It resulted in a lot of trust issues in the relationship which ultimately played the part in their break-up. During Ella's fifth year, Vanessa and Aiden decided to have a fake relationship in order to get Ella and Patrick jealous, and GOSH, did it work?! It only made her hate Vanessa even more when the truth came out. But now that they are both adults, they have become more civil with each other. Aidella are both friends with Patrick, who is now with Vanessa, so they sort of have to get along. Not only that, their children are all best of friends, too! 'Savannah Conrad & Nekoda Russell' Ella disliked many people, but her detest for these two was so huge that she couldn't quite believe it at times. They used to pick on Ella when she was at Beauxbatons, and when they joined Hogwarts too, Ella was furious. Savannah was trying to steal her boyfriend, and Nekoda was just being mean. A fist fight even broke out between Ella and Savannah once, over Aiden. Ella left with a broken nose and serious anger issues towards her. Since graduating, their relationship isn't much improved. They don't see each other at all really, which is probably a good thing, but whenever they do, it's filled with dodgey looks and little comments. It's unlikely that these three will ever be friends! Later Life After marrying Aiden and settling down with three children, Ella became a somewhat couch potato, not really doing much with her time, whilst Aiden continued his Auror career. She is still very cautious over Aiden's career choice, as she knows that he could be potentially risking his life every day he goes in. This has happened once in the past, just after Samuel was born. But their big breakup revolved around Ella not allowing Aiden the chance to do what he wanted to with his life, so she has managed to accept it. Once she hit 23, Ella realized that she had to help put some money on the table, especially with their wedding coming up, so she quickly sought out a job in the Ministry of Magic. A Love Specalist, of all positions. No matter, Ella worked hard, cos she wanted a promotion as soon as possible. Hand in hand with this, she also spontaneously applied for a place on the Board of Governers. Maybe a little out of her comfort zone, but it was something she was willing to try out. She still keeps in contact with a few people from school, mainly Trixie, Patrick and Vanessa. Though, with three kids, a job and a marriage to maintain, Ella really has no time for friends. Facts *Ella lives for Chocolate Frogs. She always has done, and the way to her heart, would be to give her one. *Yes, she is a grumpy guts 80% of the time, so it's best to ignore her. *Her name is Eleanor, but she only responds to Ella. *She loves her cat, almost as much as Aiden.. He is known as Pebbles, and has been her pet since she started Hogwarts. *Not that she practices her patronus much, but it is a Fox. Category:Alumni Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Mysteries Category:Class of 2074